1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an equalizer, and more particularly, to an apparatus for adaptive equalizer.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, equalizers play a rule to correct a distorted signal into a signal having a desired form while a data passes through a channel.
Hereinafter, an apparatus for adaptive equalizer according to prior art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a fundamental schematic of a magnetic recording system according to the background art, in which the system includes: a recording amplifier 1 for amplifying an input recorded data to a predetermined level; a tape 2 on which the data amplified at the recording amplifier is recorded; a reproducing amplifier 3 for reproducing the data recorded on the tape 2 and amplifying it to a predetermined level; an equalizing section 4 for outputting the waveform of a signal generated by compensating for distortion included in the signal amplified at the reproducing amplifier 3; and a detecting section 5 for detecting a data from the signal compensated for distortion at the equalizing section 4.
The equalizing section 4 includes a pulse slimming equalizer 4a for reducing interference between signals amplified at the reproducing amplifier 3, and a delay adder 4b for summing the output signal of the pulse slimming equalizer 4a and a signal generated by delaying the signal by time T.
The pulse slimming equalizer 4a is a cosine equalizer.
The operation of an apparatus for adaptive equalizer having the construction according to prior art will be described with reference to the accompanying drawing.
First, the recording amplifier 1 amplifies an input recorded data to a predetermined level and records it on the tape 2.
The reproducing amplifier 3 reproduces the data recorded on the tape 2 and amplifies it to a predetermined level.
Then equalizing section 4 compensates for distortion included in the signal amplified at the reproducing amplifier 3.
That means, the pulse slimming equalizer 4a in the equalizing section 4 reduces interference between isolated reproduced pulses amplified at the reproducing amplifier 3.
Then, the delaying adder 4b outputs the sum signal of the output signal of the pulse slimming equalizer 4a and the signal delayed by time T.
Accordingly, the detecting section 5 detects the original data from the distortion-compensated signal of the equalizing section 4.
Such an apparatus for adaptive equalizer according to prior art may maintain its performance as an equalizer with fixed parameters when a data is recorded and reproduced in the same system. If reproduction is performed in another system, however, it is impossible to perform an appropriate equalization and the performance may be deteriorated.